bittersweetcandybowlfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Introduction Lucy is the primary female protagonist of Bittersweet Candy Bowl. Much of the experiences and conflicts in the main story involve her relationships with characters like Mike or Paulo. She currently attends Roseville High alongside her friends. Appearance Lucy is a Khao Manee. Traditional to her breed her fur is short, smooth, and white; both of her her eyes are blue. She happens to be deaf in her left ear. She and her mother are the only two in their family who share this trait. Within the universe of the comic, Lucy is generally considered very attractive by those around her, despite her near-constant apathetic or even grouchy-looking expression. In earlier parts of the comic, Lucy is often portrayed as angry, grumpy, or prone to pouting in most situations, while in later parts she's portrayed as more muted and apathetic. Lucy is largely seen wearing little or no clothing, the exceptions being accessories like backpacks and a pink ribbon around her neck. The ribbon had been given to her by her Mother when she was a child and is a trademark of hers throughout the majority of the comic. Lucy's association to the color pink is extended to other clothes (in the few instances she wears them), including when she wore a pink nightgown to her friend Daisy's sleepoverPillow Talk, page 11 or a pink shirt underneath a lavender coat and jeans in one intermission page.Intermission: Sensible Precautions When Lucy relocates back to Roseville High in the chapter “Love Again”, she is wearing her private school uniform, consisting of a navy-blue sweater, black skirt, stockings and shoes. Personality Lucy is depicted early on as an archetypal "tsundere" character; she is rude, condescending and often violent to those around her. As she develops more over time, she begins to show traits of insecurity and dependency issues alongside her more aggressive side, especially around Mike. In kindergarten Lucy would often play in solitude as she held no interest in girl games to fit in with the other girls and was excluded by the boys due to her gender. Lucy would eventually normalize to being alone and convinced herself any interaction from another child would have some ulterior motive.Left Behind, pages 2-4 Befriending Mike would later bring about a more dependent nature, further isolating her feelings from others. When Lucy began middle-school she found herself receiving more attention from other students, the concept of which was foreign to her. What came out of this attention was a notably violent, competitive and abrasive Lucy. Despite all this, she still often exhibits a sweet and loving nature toward her friends, to whom she is fiercely loyal. History Lucy was born and raised alongside with her older brothers in Roseville. Her earliest interactions outside of her family first began when she first met Mike in preschool, of whom started the interaction by inquiring about her interest in boy games, likely something that may have been from having older brothers. Unfortunately for Mike, as he lamented in Left Behind Lucy for some reason didn't find this amusing at all and began going out of her way in competing in everything against him to prove she was better Left Behind, Page 2. Mike would eventually tire of this rivalry as the year went on. They would both find themselves separated in their Kindergarten year. Upon failing to find Mike, Lucy understood she needed to find new friends, but she would find herself unable to get along with the other girls due to her disinterest in dolls and other girly toys, and found herself unable to play with the boys because they didn't want to play with a girl. For that year, Lucy either played or sat by herself alone, only regarding interactions from other people as being driven by motive rather than regarding her. Lucy and Mike would reunite in preschool, much to the chagrin of the later who wanted nothing further to do with her. However Lucy would insist on being friends realising from her past year experience that Mike was the closest person she could consider one. Overtime Lucy would show Mike a more sincere and friendly side of her she never showed previously. In third grade Lucy would once again feel isolated and alone, this time by Mike as his attention would turn to Sandy, a girl whom he met and began crushing on during Lucy's absence in Kindergarten. Feeling abandoned but not wanting to relive the same feeling she had during kindergarten, Lucy would resolve to become more independent of Mike and anyone else. This would lead to Lucy having the most miserable year despite attempts by Sandy to befriend her and include her in their games. During this time Lucy would discover Yashy's egg and began instilling it with her trust and love in place of those around her. Sandy would leave at the end of the year, leaving Mike with Lucy again. Because of this, Lucy would once again find herself closer to Mike and being unable to fulfill her earlier obligation to becoming more independent. Life would once again resume as normal until Lucy and Mike began their first day of middle school, where Lucy found herse. Having only experienced loneliness for the greater part of her childhood, Lucy became afraid at the sudden jolt of attention. Not desiring attention of that nature again, Lucy made the conclusion the competitive and abrasive attitude she had in her preschool year made her appear less desirable, and fell back to that behavior, leading to the Lucy seen throughout most of the comic. Despite this change in behavior, Lucy would find more friends, including Daisy as an acquaintance of Mike, and Paulo when he arrived in the fifth grade, of whom she developed an early crush on. They would be eventually joined by Sue in their freshman year, who begged Lucy to be allowed into their group. Lucy would agree as she didn't find Sue particularly annoying. Relationships Lucy and Mike Lucy befriended Mike in kindergarten despite an earlier rocky start in preschool. She developed a crush on him and would soon grow very attached and dependent of him. Despite loving him, Lucy would exhibit most of her meaner traits on Mike, often insulting or even hurting him. Even after Mike began to like Lucy back, she would continue to mistreat him and push him away. During their trip to Acapulco she would begin to question her behavior around him, worrying he won't be there for her forever.Return, pages 4-8 She would later confess her feelings to him, but by this point he had already started dating Sandy and no longer felt the way he used to about her. Their relationship would grow more distant, eventually leading to Mike resenting Lucy for how she's acted around him. Although Lucy tried to restore their friendship, Mike later ended his relationship with her, calling her a parasite and telling her no one really cares about her.December, page 30 This causes her to break down with further interactions with him leading to her attempted suicide.Love Again, pages 32-37 After a semester at a different school, Lucy returns to Roseville High, seemingly better and making no attempt to interact with Mike, until he catches her alone on her way home and tries to talk to her seemingly guilty for the events causing her to leave Roseville. Mike attempts to apologize however is unable to admit that his affection for Sandy was the reason for their friendship to sour. In a final moment between the two, Lucy turns around and flips off Mike, telling him, "I don't fucking like you anymore, okay?", ending the argument and their friendship for good. Lucy and Paulo Both Paulo and Lucy met during middle school when Paulo was introduced to the class upon his arrival in Roseville, the two developing an interest in each other from an early start. However, this friendship would be initially hampered by both of them being too shy to talk to one another. This would lead to Lucy having her feelings hurt by believing he was no different from the other boys who ignored her. The friendship would be further soured when Paulo sought help to improve his confidence to allow himself to speak with her, only to be rejected outright by her through behaviors she detested the most from boys. Paulo would persist regardless and would continue being attentive toward her when she needed a helping hand. In return Lucy's opinion of him would gradually improve over time to a point where they were close friends, but she could never return the feelings he had for her because of her feelings for Mike. Their friendship would substantially improve when Mike would reject her confession, and Paulo became a reliable shoulder to cry on, eventually being a short-lived rebound. Despite finding himself in a relationship with another girl through a situation he'd gotten himself into, Paulo let Lucy know he would still be on her side. Paulo would be worst affected during her departure, having broken off his previous relationship and admitting his feelings to Lucy before she went on stage in the play, only for her to leave town the day after. There would be no further contact between the two until her return to Roseville for good. Lucy would visit him in the hospital as he recovered from a car crash, although he fell unconscious at the time.Total Recall, page 29 Paulo was ecstatic at Lucy's return to Roseville in the start of their junior year and was eager to have things resume to normal. Paulo would skip a period in school to beat Lucy to her house to invite her on a date to the carnival. But Lucy could not reciprocate Paulo's feelings for her even then, and could not answer a question if she would have been in a relationship with Paulo if she didn't leave Roseville. Their relationship has since stalled when Paulo discovered the real reason behind her return. Several non-canon stories like Another Path depict the two in a loving relationship. Lucy and Augustus Augustus and Lucy had an initially complex relationship, with Lucy aware of Augustus' interactions with Daisy and not willing to deal with him and whatever intentions he had for her. In the intervals where the two crossed paths, they would often tease and insult each other over their respective mistakes and broken relationships with others. This resulted in the two eventually getting to know each other more and becoming better friends as time went on. Their relationship makes significant progression when Lucy attempts to get to know Augustus outside of school one day when seeking company outside of her usual friends. Augustus is reluctant, telling her he lives nearly an hour out from Roseville. This does not deter her, and Augustus just barely manages to keep her from following him by convincing the bus driver she wasn't boarding. She attempts again on another day by beating him to the bus. Unable to make her leave, he has no choice but to let her follow, where she learns exactly where he lives, his family, his living conditions, and his relationship to a certain someone she is a detested acquaintance of. Upon her return to Roseville, Lucy passes on eating with her old friends during lunch and heads to the playground where she and Augustus used to hang out. Expecting him to have graduated and be in a better place, she is instead in surprise to find him there. In tears, Lucy embraces him before learning he's had to repeat the year due to running afoul of the absentee policy. Unhappy that Augustus' situation hadn't improved during the time she was away, Lucy brings him to her house and reveals to her family that Augustus had been the one who called an ambulance when she attempted suicide,Love Again, pages 39-41 and uses this as a means to convince her family to allow Augustus to move in with them. Lucy and Daisy Daisy and Lucy don't have the closest of friendships, knowing each other mostly through mutual friends. Although the two have little in common and rarely interact without others present, they've still known each other all throughout elementary school and consider each other good friends. Lucy and Sue Sue is another one of Lucy's oldest and closest friends, enough to give her an affectionate nickname. Though the two don't interact as often, Sue is still one of the friends Lucy trusts the most. Sue frequently looks out for Lucy and has attempted to help her with her relationship issues throughout the comic. Lucy and her family Lucy has a very protective family, given her history and drama with her friends. Her two brothers, Jordan and Sam, are especially protective of her when it comes to the boys in her life. After Lucy became suicidal, her parents decided to transfer her to another school for her own safety. They eventually allowed her return to Roseville High, albeit still very concerned about her well being. Lucy and her pets Lucy has three pets, Lily, Yashy, and Chirpy. Lily is a hedgehog, and the oldest of the three. She assumes a very motherly role toward Lucy and the other pets, offering life advice throughout Lucy's different experiences. Yashy is more excitable and would regularly sneak into school with Lucy up until high school. She would be incredibly defensive and protective of Lucy, who she sees as a mother. Chirpy is Lucy's bird. Links * Images tagged “Lucy” on Candybooru References Category:Characters Category:Named characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Students